Tak is Back
by bleedingcherry
Summary: ZATR My first fan fic ever! Tak crashes back to earth and is in critical condition. Zim finds her and nurses her back to health. Will she still hate him for what he did to her years ago? rated T just to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first fan fic so be nice people. Its about how Tak falls down to earth and Zim finds her. It's ZATR story so be warned! We need more of those around here. Well… enjoy!

-Cherry

"Tak is Back"

Chapter one

Tak's escape pod burst into flame as it broke through the earth's atmosphere. It continued to plummet toward earth and crashed in a small forest. The front of the escape pod had been split open during the entry, allowing Tak's limp form to fall awkwardly out of the opening. The red eyes of her SIR-unit Mi-Mi flickering on and off on occasion, gave Tak's pale green skin a shade of sickly purple.

A little while later Tak's eyes fluttered open.

"Uhhh….Mi-Mi…?" she turned her attention to her little robot who lay beside her. Then her gaze fell upon her green tree filled surroundings.

"Where…where did we land?" she decided to attempt to get up and have a better look around, but fell back down when she felt surges of pain from all over her body rush to her weak joints.

She lay quiet for a few moments before a panic swept over her as the reality of her situation sunk in. She was alone, on an unknown planet, with no help, and in critical condition. If she did not receive medical attention soon her body would not be able to survive. And what of her dead body? She was sure some sort of alien would find her and do horrible tests on her. She shuddered. There was nothing she could do now but try and sleep. At least her death would come peacefully.

As she was drifting off she thought of the one responsible for her current situation. IT was all HIS fault. It was his fault she wasn't an invader. It was HIS fault her mission to impress the Tallest failed. It was HIS fault she was now dying on some God forsaken rock. It was HIS fault. It was ALL his fault.

But for a minuet her rage melted away. She could not explain why. Only that it had to do with a memory of HIM back at the academy. She remembered him now… striding proudly down the hall as if he owned the place. She had been coming out of nearby room to deliver some documents and other papers now of little importance and she spotted him. She had no idea as to who he was at the time or that he would have such a great impact on her life. She smirked to herself when she remembered thinking he was very cute. She didn't have a crush on him, he was just simply another cute somebody walking down the street whom she would probably never see again.

She chuckled to herself "Of all the cute sombodies it had to be him."

"Who?"

Tak snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, though it hurt a great deal to do so. Her eyes went wide.

"…Zim…?"

"TAK!" Zim screamed as if her being there had just registered in his brain. And which it more than likely had.

Then Tak fainted. Either due to the shock of Zim standing right in front of her or because she lost a lot of blood.

"What happened to you?" Zim asked the unconscious Tak.

He stood there for a while trying to gather mentally all that he had just seen, and decided to try and lift her up. He reached down for her and gathered her form into his arms. This was quite difficult since she was a bit larger than him.

"Why…do you… have to be so…niya…HEAVY!" Zim huffed as his spider legs extended for support. When Tak was well balanced in his arms Zim then pulled out his microphone. "GIR! Prepare the operation table for when I get back!"

The robot saluted "Yes, my lord!… I gets to play doctor!

30 minuets before at Zim's base

Inside the depths of his base, Zim worked intently on the consol Gir had spilled his cherry Suck Monkey on earlier. Sparks that flew lit up his frustrated face as he worked.

Zim grumbled "That HORRIBLE filthy robot…"

"Master!"

"What NOW computer! Can you not se that Zim is busy? GIR! Put that transmogrifying machine down this instant!"

"But I luuuuuuuvs it!" the robot screamed holding onto his recently acquired toy possessively.

"Gir I need that for my latest plan to destroy the humans!" Zim outstretched his claws towards the robot.

"Now GIVE TO ZIM!"

"Can I gets a taco! Tacos makes me soooooooo happy!"

"Fine Gir we can get tacos. But ONLY if you give the transmogrifier to Zim."

"Oooookeeee-dokeeeee!" and Gir let go of the device, which dropped on the floor, and left the room screaming about his future tacos.

"Uhhh….Master?"

"WHAT!"

"An Irken vessel is heading toward earth. Well… it WAS heading toward earth. Now it crashed in a near by forest."

"An Irken vessel? But how can this be? Don't the Tallest trust Zim?"

"Probably not."

"Zim did not ask your stupid opinion! Now tell Zim where it crashed! TELLL ZIIIM!"

"I just did." The computer groaned.

Zim jabbed a finger towards the ceiling "LIIIES!"

"Whatever…. It crashed in a-"

"Zim does not need a filthy machine to tell Zim where it crashed! Zim KNOWS where it crashed! Zim knows ALL!" and then he struck his almighty Zim pose of amazingness.

"Suuuuuuure you did……"

"You DARE question your master's intelligence! Zim DEMANDS an apology this instant!"

"Fine. Whatever…."

Satisfied, Zim turned around on one heel and strode towards the elevator. Gir's insane cackles could be heard from above.

A/N: I'm working on a better tittle. Anyway how was the first chapter?I thought it was kind of short don't you think? Well let me know!Constructive criticism is appreciated! Flames will be ignored. Thank you


	2. Healing Takes Time

A/N: next chappy! ok first I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I love you for it! Ok now it gets good and romane-ish! This is my first time writing romance…wait…. its my first time writing to begin with! XD lol so go easy on me.

Healing Takes Time

Chapter two

Zim put Tak's limp body down on the medical table.

For a moment he stood back and studied her features. His eyes followed the flick of her dainty eyelashes to the curl in her feathery antennae. Her face seemed peaceful and calm. Zim came to realize she was actually a very beautiful Irken. Zim's face grew hot once he realized what he was thinking.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Tak's eyes opened just in time to see the blushing Zim, whom immediately turned away. But Tak, blinded by her pain, did not notice.

"Zim…" she breathed. Zim shyly turned around to face her. "Why… did you help me?"

"Uhh… well you see…um… its because-"

"He luuuuvs you soooo much!" Gir had been watching the entire time.

"WHAT! I do NOT!" Zim shouted in protest.

"Yes you dooooo! I sawd you!" Gir stuck his fleshy pink tongue out of his mouth "You was thinking PRETTY things 'bout her."

"THAT'S IT!" Zim's face was bright red, and this time Tak noticed. "Go upstairs Gir!"

"Okeee!" and Gir ran off.

Zim turned to Tak who was now also crimsom. "Don't mind Gir. He is insane."

"Uh yeah that's great" Tak said trying to change the subject. "but how about working on me now?"

"Oh yeah. Right." Zim mentally kicked himself for having forgotten the whole reason he had brought her here.

Zim began inspecting her wounds. He felt a little nervous having to go over her whole body like this. He tried to avoid certain areas as much as he could. There was a large gash in her left arm, two more on her chest and stomach, and other minor scratches.

The gash on her arm and stomach would be easy to fix. What Zim was worried about was the one on her chest. It wasn't a fatal injury, it just meant he would have to …remove stuff…. and SEE stuff he didn't really need to see. (A/N: Yes. Female Irkens have breasts because I say so o.o;.)

"Good news Tak." Zim announced. "Your injuries are not too fatal and should heal nicely. Don't be surprised if you're left with a few scares though."

Tak's eyes brightened. "So I'll be good to go in a few days?"

Zim laughed "More like a few weeks."

"Oh…"

Zim saw a disappointed look on her face. "But do not worry! You get to stay here with me!" and little did he know he was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Tak gave Zim a weird look, and he blushed when he realized how that sounded.

Tak was VERY confused. Why on Irk would Zim WILINGLY let her stay with him. Last time he talked to her he didn't even seem to care that he had ruined her life! That's right. He ruined her life. She should want revenge. But some how she didn't….

_He didn't HAVE to save me. He could have just left me there to die._

Tak smiled. "It'll be hard to put up with your stupidity, but I think I'll be able to handle it."

For a moment Tak saw something that looked like hurt in Zim's eyes, but quickly vanished. Tak decided to ignore it.

"You should rest now." Zim said "You lost a lot of blood. I'll be here tending to your injuries."

"Actually, I'd rather stay awake and keep an eye on you." Tak said skeptically.

Zim pulled out a needle. "Actually Tak, I don't think you have a choice."

Tak's eyes widened "What? Don't come near me with that thing! Zim do you hear me! I sai-"

But it was too late. Zim had stuck the syringe in Tak's arm. She started to feel dizzy and the darkness was clouding her vision rapidly. The last thing she heard before the darkness engulfed her was Zim's voice.

"Trust me Tak." Zim breathed in her ear. "Trust me."

A/N: Oooooooooh! O-o Bad chappy! I think the first one was better…  You're probably wondering why Zim put her to sleep. Welll…. Lets just say he didn't want her to see him have to touch her umm… equipment Oo …. And I also didn't want to go into detail on that… my stories are rated pg-13 and under! Anyways R&R people! And I'll give you candy! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yay next chappy! I love you all so much for reviewing! I really do! This chapter is gonna be really cute so keep reading!

-Cherry

Tak is Back

Chapter three

Love Finds Its Way

Tak's eyes slit open. She was still a bit dizzy from the needle Zim gave her. Her vision was blurry. She blinked a bit but her vision did not return. She raised her hand to rub her eyes when she felt them brush against something. She looked down and saw that there was a green blurry thing sleeping on her stomach.

She rubbed her eyes and her vision returned. She looked down to find that the green blurry thing was Zim's head. She was about to push him off when she realized the only thing covering her chest was a white medical bandage. Tak immediately froze as she felt her face grow warm. _Holy crap._ Was all her brain could dish out.

Suddenly she felt a warm liquid substance on her tummy. She looked down. _Oh Irk he's DROOLING on me!_ Her head looked like a giant red apple. She was afraid to move. If she woke Zim up, well that would be VERY awkward. If she let him sleep there she would be covered in drool. She decided to take her chances with the drool.

For a while she just watched him. She found Zim rather cute when he slept. Okay, even the way he drooled in his sleep was quite adorable. She sat up carefully to get a better look at him. He closed his mouth and began sucking on his thumb like a baby.

Tak almost burst out laughing. _Well, well, well. Invader Zim still sucks his thumb._ Tak giggled softly to herself. Without even realizing she stretched out her hand and stroked Zim's head softly as if he was her own tiny smeet. When he started wriggling around she quickly snatched her hand away.

Zim's eyes slit open and made little cooing sounds. When he opened his eyes fully he realized where he had been sleeping.

"AAAUGH!" Zim shrieked and immediately jumped away and ran into a corner expecting to be beaten. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I swear I didn't do anything! I was tired! I didn't know! PLEASE DON'T KIL ME!"

Tak smiled. "Its ok, Zim. I won't kill you."

"What? Why? I said I was sorr- oh." Zim got up and blushed. "Y-you're not?" He toed the floor with his boot.

Tak shook her head. "No, Zim. I'm not."

"I'm REALLY sorry."

Tak groaned. "Its OK Zim."

"No, really. You can kill me if you wan-"

"ZIM!"

"ok."

Tak sighed and flopped back down on the medical table. Zim walked back over to her. He picked up her top half of her invader uniform and handed it to her. He looked at the floor and blushed.

Tak opened her eyes and blushed at what he was handing over to her.

"Uuhh… thanks." She muttered as she took her uniform and began pulling it over her head.

She felt a wet spot on her stomach where Zim had drooled on her.

"Uuhh… Zim?"

"Yes!" He said as his antennae perked up.

"Can I have a towel? You kind of drooled on me."

Zim blushed once more (a/n: he sure does blush an awful lot huh?). "Oh sorry…" he said embarrassed.

He leaned over her to grab a towel but lost his balance and landed smack on top of the topless Tak. He closed his eyes and felt his lips touch hers. He immediately tried to pull away, but was shocked when he felt Tak's hands on his face holding him there for a second and …. KISSING him? O.O

A/N: Ooooh! Cliffy! O-o I really like where this is going. Lol Zim really blushes a lot in this story doesn't he? Aw well hugs blushy Zim Zim:blush XD

R&R people! gives candy


	4. Denial

Sorry everyone for lack of updates! But I've been on vacation a lot and in a few days I'm going back to school… so I might not update too often. Anyhows thanks everyone for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! Well I won't keep you waiting any longer so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Tak is back

Chapter 4

Denial

Tak immediately realized what she was doing and pushed Zim away with as much force as her injured body would allow. She heard Zim's body land on the floor with a thud. She began to panic. _Oh Irk, what have I done? It was a COMPLETE accident! Yes, an accident. But what will HE think? Wait! Why do I even CARE?_ She buried her face in her hands out of frustration.

Zim hesitantly stood up off the floor and peeked over the side of the bed. There were thoughts rushing through his mind making him feel dizzy and confused. He was starting to wonder if the past few minuets even existed. He decided that he should find out.

"Umm… Tak?" he questioned a bit nervously. "Did you uhh… kiss me?"

Tak didn't know how to answer that. "Umm… no?" she said, hoping that Zim was as dumb as he came off to be. She decided she didn't want to wait for him to answer. "Uhh… I still need that towel you know."

Zim nodded. This time he made sure he walked AROUND the bed and didn't lean over it. He quickly snatched the pinkish cloth and handed it to her. She took it just as quickly.

"Uhh… I'm going upstairs now…" Zim said breaking the silence. "Here's a communicator if you need me for anything." Tak nodded as she was handed a small device with a speaker and a few purple glowing buttons.

"And uh, get some rest. You need it." Tak nodded once more.

Zim was about to turn around when suddenly Tak spoke.

"Where's Mi-Mi?"

Tak had been distracted and had completely forgotten all about her little SIR unit.

"Oh… _that_." Zim said in slight disgust. He wasn't very fond of that spawn of Satan. "Its being repaired."

"Oh." Tak stared at the floor. "Can I see her?"

"Maybe later… when she is fully repaired." Zim said as he headed toward the elevator.

Tak sighed as she listen to the sound of the elevator doors close. She was glad to finally be alone. At last she had peace and quiet so she could try to make sense of all the things that had happened. She knew she never meant to kiss Zim… she never wanted to either. Yet, she was still glad she did… But WHY? She was positive she did not have a crush on the lousy invader. He practically ruined her life! That's right he DID ruin her life. She would make him pay… oh how she would make him pay! _But he did save my life…_she thought for a moment. _And Mi-Mi's…_ So they were even then. He ruined her life but then saved it.

Tak sighed once more. Her eyelids began to droop. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt her head hit the soft warm pillow…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile Upstairs…

Zim let himself flop onto the couch next to Gir who's attention was wrapped in some insignificant cartoon show.

Zim let out a long sigh. He knew he would never have this problem if he had just left her there. Yeah, that's what he should have done… left her and her stupid pretty self in that stupid ugly forest. He felt his stomach grow warm tingly. Zim groaned. Not again. That had been happening a lot lately. Especialy when he was around HER, or even thinking about her for that matter. What was wrong with him? He had never felt so vulnerable around anyone before. Zim grabbed a pillow and screamed into it out of frustration.

Gir turned his attention away from his all mighty television set to see what his master was doing.

"Aww. Masta's not happy?"

"Gir… do you ever…" Zim began. "Oh, never mind! Uh, what am I thinking? You're a stupid robot!" Zim through the pillow at the television. "You wouldn't understand…"

Here Gir would have surprisingly shown intelligence and asked if his master's reason for being unhappy was in anyway related to Tak. But since Gir is not in any way intelligent he just shrugged and turned his attention back to his TV show.

YAY! Done! Hmmm…. Short chappy…mmmyep. R&R! luvluvluv


End file.
